Power Of Change
by hbkfan-84
Summary: When Kim and Ron get saved by talking animals, they are put in a war that is bigger than anything they have done before.
1. Meeting of Evil

I am back. After trying to get in the Army, i decided to go back to college. I am now back at school taking criminal justice. Please R&R.

The Legal Stuff: I do not own Kim Possible or Animorphs, so please do not sue, thanks

The Meeting Of Powers.

Chapter One

Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken and his partner in crime Shego was waiting at a table in the middle of a high school principal office. Shego, getting tired of waiting asked "where are they?" "Patience Shego, who ever they are they will be here in their own time." Drakken replied but at the same time he was thinking the same thing.

His mind started drifting back to the strange e-mail that lead to them being in this place. Dear Dr. Drakken, I understand that you have a hard time with your take over the world plans thanks to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. If you would like some help with your problem, come to the following address at the following time. So, at the time Shego and Drakken arrived at the school and was shown to the office in which they now was waiting. Suddenly, the door opened and in came 2 men. The bigger of the men took a seat in front of Drakken and introduce himself. " Mr. Drakken, i am Mr. Chapman. Now i understand that this Kim Possible has been giving you some trouble, we can take care of her but we need something from you." Drakken looked like Christmas had come early. "Name your price Mr. Chapman and it is yours."

A small smile played at the edge of chapmans lip. "What we want, Mr Drakken, is the two of you under our control." as he finished this drew and Shego was shocked to see him change before their eyes. When he was done, he looked like a mix of a human and a deer, but with a tail. In the blink of an eye, Chapman had hit Drakken and Shego with his tail and knocked them both out cold. As he changed back to his human formed, he told the other man that came with him to make sure that they were given to high level yeerks,

As he left the office he though to himself " Now, this war is over, soon Kim possible, Ron stoppable, and the andalites will soon be crushed under the power of the yeerk empire.

Hope you like, R&R, will update soon


	2. Meeting of Good

Sorry for the delay. Started college for the summer.

Once again i do not own Kim possible or Animorphs

Chapter 2

The Meeting of Good.

One week later, Teen hero Kim Possible and her Boyfriend Ron Stoppable was walking around the high school grounds, with graduation just one week old and summer vacation 2 days ago, the area that was normally filled with hundreds of students was now silent and still. As they was rounding the parking lot, a car pulled in front of them and Shego and a guy that they have not seen before jumped out of the car. Before Kim or Ron could say anything, the guy pulled out a flashlight looking device and turned it on Ron. A beam of energy shoot out of it and hit Ron on the thigh, and knocking him down. Before Kim could help her boyfriend, Shego lit her hands and attacked Kim. Kim could not place it but something was different. During their fight Shego seemed to be in more control than ever before. Shego came in for a high roundhouse kick, and as Kim blocked it, Shego blasted energy from her hands and hit Kim on the arm. When it hit, Kim could tell that her arm was broke it about 2 places. Shego then hit another roundhouse kick that knocked Kim back into Ron. They both looked at each other and then at their attackers thinking that this was the end. Suddenly two wolfs came running up and attacked the two attackers, while a gorilla on a horse came and picked up Kim and Ron and ran in to the woods followed by the wolfs. Shego struggled to her feet and seeing the wolfs running to the woods, she screamed " andalites, your time will come."

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, a Strange figure was walking to the Possible Family front porch. After knocking on the door Mr. Possible opened the door "Hello sir, can i help you? Mr. Possible my name is Tom. I see that you other guest, so i will not stay long." Mrs. Possible stood up and shock his hand " Hello Tom, these are our good friends the Stoppables. Now what can we help you with?" Tom nodded to the Stoppables and then turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "I would like to talk to you about a group for young people called the Sharing. We are a group that has opened our doors to young people to help keep them out of trouble, and we are looking for adults to help us keep the group going. If you all are interested, we would love to have you join?" The four friends looked at each other and nodded their heads and told tom that they would. "Good, Now if you all will come with me,we will get you into the group."

Back in the woods, After going about 2 miles in to the woods, The horse stopped and the gorilla put Kim and Ron down on the grass. The two wolfs that was following them came up behind them and with the horse and the gorilla formed a semi-circle around them, suddenly a blue deer like animal came out of the woods and stopped before Kim and Ron, suddenly they heard a voice in their heads. "_Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable we are the Animorphs and we need your help."_

_**Once again Please R&R thanks**_


	3. The power of the box

I do not own Kim possible or Animorphs thank u

The Power Of The Box.

"What kind of help do you need" was the only thing that teen hero Kim Possible could say. She was in the middle of the woods with big animals all around her, her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, and a blue alien thing that looked like a cross between a deer and a man standing in front of them talking to them in their minds.

The blue alien turned his face to Kim to look at her with to eyes why the two other ones on the top of his eyes keep turning around and around as if he was looking to something, "_Miss Possible, we are at war, there is an alien race called yeerks that are slowly taking over this planet, my friends and me have been trying to stop them and we have been doing a good job since the yeerks have only been in one town, but one month ago, they took the fight to other towns. We have tried to fight them, but we are outnumbered and our forces are being beat back more and more. One week ago, they took over the body's of a Dr. Drakken and his partner, Shego. We then decided that we should come here and ask for your help since you both have beaten them many times."_

Ron looked up at Kim and whispered something in her ear. Kim then sighed and looked at the alien. "We have beaten them both many times but when we last took on Shego, she was able to out fight me, and the other ones took out Ron with some kind of ray gun, so i am not sure what help we will be. You are all aliens, we are just humans what can we do? Ron was not sure, but he would have bet all the naco's in the world that the gorilla was laughing under this breath at this statement. The Alien then turned to each of the animals in the circle and after about 5 minutes turned back to the two young people on the forest floor. "_As far as our enemy's know, you are right. We are all aliens, but i am the only real alien, watch and learn." _As soon as he was done, the 4 animals, the horse, gorilla, and two wolfs, all came to stand before the teen hero's. As they watched, they began to change.

In about 1-2 minutes, 4 humans stood where the animals had. The horse/girl came up to them, sat down on the ground, and started to look at Ron's wound. The wolf/guy came closer and stood in front of Kim "My name is Jake, the guy over there is Marco(the gorilla), the lady to his right is my cousin Rachel(the wolf) and the lovely lady looking at your friends wound is my girlfriend Cassy(the horse)." All of a sudden, a hawk came swooping down and landed on a tree branch that was right above Kim. "This is Tobias" said Jake after seeing the shocked look on Kim and Ron's faces. Cassy then got up and looked at Ron "You will be ok, but it will hurt for a while." Jake then turned to Kim and Ron," We need your help. Will you help us?" Kim helped Ron stand and they both was looking at each other. After about a minute, They both looked at Jake and said "Whats the stitch."

Jake looked happy and asked the alien(Ax) to bring the box. Ax came to them carrying a small blue cube. Jake took the box and then turned to face Kim and Ron. " Put your hands on this box and you will be granted the power to change in to any animal that you touch." Kim and Ron both touched it and suddenly felt a warm and powerful wave on energy come in to them. When they was done, every one welcomed them to the team. Jake then turned to Tobias."What did you find out?" Tobias used the same way of speaking the the alien used. "_It is as we feared. Tom and the Visser beat us there, they have all been turned."_ Kim looked at the hawk and then turned to look at Jake, "What is he talking about, who has been turned?" Rachel came over to Kim and took her by the hand. " What they are talking about is that the yeerks have a group called the sharing that they use to bring in people to become controllers. Controllers is the name that we give to people that the yeerks have took over. Tobias was sent to watch over your house Kim. By the time that he got there, they had already been turned into controllers. Ron, your parents was there to and they were turned also. I am sorry. My cousin and Jakes brother Tom is a controller to. We know it is not easy to deal with, but you must. In our fights, we have been able to free some controllers so there is hope at we will be able to free your family. Just do not lose hope. K?"

Kim and Ron both look at her and smiled. " Thank you Rachel, We needed that." Ron said as he held Kim closer. Chocking back tears, Kim then turned to Jake " So, this power that we have, how does it work? What do we have to do to change?" Tobias flew down and landed in front of Kim, Ron, and Jake. Jake looked at him and then turned to Kim and Ron "It is easy, just touch an animal and focus on the animal. You can use Tobias here if you want, if it is ok with him?" The hawk then moved in front of Kim and Ron and lowered his head. Kim and Ron then placed their hands on his head and closed their eyes. All of a sudden, their eyes flew open and they jumped back a bit. Everyone in the group just smiled and laughed. Carlos reached out his hands to help them up "don't worry, you will get the hang of it."

Jake then walked to them "Now, close your eyes, and think about the red-tail hawk DNA that is now in you and remember that once you change you will have to fight the bird brain. You need to be careful because on some animals the brain very strong so remember to never give up on the fight, but once you get it under control, you will be able to use it to help you understand how to use the body and the power of the animals. Ok? Oh, take off your shoes and socks, we have not be able to morph those as part of the clothes that you wear when you demorph. Do not worry about your injures, when you morph and demorph, you are healed."

After taking off their shoes and socks, Kim and Ron closed their eyes and focused on the hawk DNA. Kim and Ron's change was just about the same. It started to change by shrinking and growing feathers where Their clothes and skin once was. Their legs then became thin and powerful and their toes stuck together and their toenails grew to become talons. Their arms then became wings and tail feather shot out of their tail area. Finally, their head took the shape of the hawk. In just under 1 minute, Where Kim and Ron was standing, stood two red tail hawks that looked just like Tobias.

_**Please R&R thank u**_


	4. flying so High

Thank you Cylon One. Yea i did one like this before. Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay i am in college now. The next chapter will be longer.

_**Once again, i do not own kim possible or animorphs**_

Flying so high.

Shouts of Booyah was all that Ron could say as he pull out of a dive at the last second before he landed on the ground. Morphing to the Red-tail hawk was gross, but he decided that he could live with a little grossness as long as he got to do this forever.

He though that it was easy to take control of the brain. It seemed to just go to sleep and become a friend that he could call on when he needed it. Taking off again, he had to work hard to get up in the air but once he was up there he spread his wings and took off into the wild blue wonder, or he would have if not for Jake calling him back to the group. He landed next to Tobias on the tree and turned this eyes on Kim.

Kim was able to take control of the bird but not before she was about 500 yards from the group. She was finally able to take control, but found that she had to make sure to keep it in check at all times. As she was flying back, she saw Ron flying around like he owned the sky's. She went for a loop but lost control and started to spiral to the ground. She managed to right herself but when she went to land, she missed judge the distance and hit the trunk of a tree.

"Ok u two, that is enough" Jake shouted "You need to concentrate on your human dna and demorph. Your two hours are almost up."

After they had demorphed Kim asked Jake why they could only stay morphed for two hours.

"If you stay in a morph for over two hours, you are stuck in that morph for good. That is what happened to Tobias. On our first mission he was stuck behind and did not get out in time. He recently got his morphing power back and he is able to morph to his human self, but it still haunts him."

"_I hate to cut this short, but we got people coming. 4 guys in suits and one blue guy." _said a high-flying Tobias.

"I know the blue guy, that is Dr. Drakken." Kim said as she was pulling on her shoes. "You two do not have any battle morphs so we need to run. Do you have a place that we can hide?" Jake asked as he jumped up and looked around. "I know of a few old evil hideouts, would they work?" said Ron ask he was still careful not to put much of his weight on his now healed leg.

"Ok, morph hawk and lead the way. We will follow you. Remember no more than two hours in morph."

Please read and review. Thank u


	5. The New Team

Chapter 4

The New Team

Once the team was at the old evil hideout, they all sat down and watched as Tobias and Ax morphed human. Looking it to Ax's eyes, Kim was sure that she could see Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel. Jake stood up and just started to walk all around the hideout.

"He has been doing that ever since we lost our families." Cassie said when she saw the looks on Kim's and Ron's faces.

"You see, Back in our home town, we have been fighting the yeerks for a long time. Tom, Jakes brother, was a human-controller from the start. When Jake found out about it, we went to the yeerk pool to try to free him. The yeerk pool is where the yeerks have to go every 3 days to feed in a lake. So when we got there, we tried to save him but Visser Three stopped us. We was only able to free one person, and Tobias stayed behind and was trapped in the hawk morph that he is in now."

Walking over to Kim and Ron, Jake took a chair next to them.

"It is time for you two to get some battle morphs. Right now you can not fight with the morph you got. Do you know of any zoo's around here?"

"There is one traveling through at the high school. We could go there." said Ron.

"Ok, Me, Cassie, Kim, and Ron will go to the school, the rest of you stay here and rest" Jake commanded.

A couple minutes later they landed and demorphed at the zoo tent right by the high school. Walking in they saw about 20 cages of all kinds of animals. Kim walked over to one and was reading the card about it when Ron walked over to her.

"This one would be perfect for you Ron, It will help you with you powers."

"Are you sure Kim? I just got over my fear of them and now you want me to become one."

Walking over Jake and Cassie looked at the card in Kim's hand.

**_NOW SHOWING_**

_**BOBO THE WORLDS LARGEST CHIMP**_

_**JUST UNDER 6 FEET TALL**_

Noticing the looks in their eyes, Kim explained that a few years ago on a mission, Ron was given Mystic Monkey Powers and ever since a recent trip to Japan, he has been in control of them. Shaking his head, Ron stepped inside the cage and using his MMP, he was able to calm BOBO and get his DNA. After he had received it, he left and went to stand next to Kim. She was looking at a animal near the back of the tent.

"I have decided on this one"

"You sure Kim?"

"Yea, She is strong, fast, and agile, just like me."

"Got for it KP."

Stepping in the cage, Kim was very careful as she walked up to the animal. The animal lifted its head and walked over to her. Kim started to rub the great beast and felt it fall into a trance. As she left, she bowed to her new friend. Walking back to the group Kim and Ron saw Jake and Cassie wrapped up in each others arms.

"Ready to go? Jake asked as he was getting up.

They both nodded their heads and in a few minutes, 4 birds of prey was flying in the air.

Thanks to all that have helped me with this. Sorry for the long time between chapters, had college finals. Will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I do not own Kim possible or Animorphs

**Once again I do not own Kim possible or Animorphs**

**My thanks to everyone who have read the fic so far it is my firsty and special thanks to my main reviewer Cylon One**

Chapter 5. The Gifts of Good and Evil.

Vissor Three walked into the lab. To his right he saw his new second in command Drakken looking at a readout from the test group.

"What are the results doctor?"

"My Vissor" he said, bowing low, "just as we hoped. We have been able to enhance their fighting skills along with their survival, tracking, and senses to levels never dreamed of before. They are the strongest people in the world. They will be able to stop the andalites, I promise you."

"They better. Any luck on finding their children?"

"We have found two of the Possibles, the twins, but we have not found the older sister or the Stoppable son."

"When you get the twins, they are yours to do with what you want."

Stepping to the window overlooking the lab, Vissor Three

"Soon this world will be mine."

--

Back at the hideout, Marco came up to them with a newspaper in his hand.

"We have a big problem. The enemy does not know us because we are nobody's, but Kim and Ron are known everywhere. How are we going to fix this?"

"I THINK I CAN HELP WITH THAT PROBLEM"

Looking around, for the voice, Kim saw that time had stopped. Not only that, but Ax and Tobias had both morphed back to their normal form. The bad thing was that Tobias had done it while flying from one end of the building to the other. With all the things that had happened in the past few days, she could not help but laugh.

"I hate to sound dumb, but who said that?"

"His name is the Ellimist. He is a four-dimensional being that is known for playing games with other creatures, despite claiming not to interfere with the lives of others. He is a legend on my home world." Ax said in something of a low growl.

"NOW I AM NOT THAT BAD. I HAVE COME WITH A GIFT. KIM AND RON, YOU TWO HAVE DONE A LOT OF GOOD FOR THIS PLANET, SO I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED. FROM NOW ON, ONLY PEOPLE THAT YOU WANT WILL SEE YOU AS YOU REALLY ARE. EVERYONE ELSE WILL SEE YOU AS YOU WANT THEM TO. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS THINK OF WHAT YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE. AND YOU WILL LOOK LIKE THAT IN THREE, TWO, ONE."

Having to shield their eyes from the flash of light, they were in shock when the light died down and they was able to see the new Kim and Ron.

Thanks to all that have helped me with this. Sorry for the short chapter and long time between chapters, had college finals. Will update soon. If anyone has any ideas for the new looks of Kim and Ron. I would love to hear them. Please R&R


	7. Help from the readers

Got a question

**Got a question. Anyone who has an idea what they should look like please let me know. I have had a bit of writer's block. And help would be great and you will get your email or fan fiction id in the story. Thanks **


End file.
